Devices consistent with example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including static random access memory (SRAM).
As a semiconductor device becomes smaller and more highly integrated, a semiconductor device may include a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs) operating at different voltage ranges from each other. For example, a mobile display driving IC may include a source driving IC operating at a high voltage range, a gate driving IC operating at an intermediate voltage range, a graphics memory IC operating at a low voltage range, and a logic IC. In this case, a long high-temperature process may be required to form, for example, a well region including a high pressure element. Such a long process at a high temperature may adversely affect all circuits of the semiconductor device.